


Full

by Ruquas



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Blindfolds, Clint Barton Bingo, Light BDSM, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Sam?“, he asked trying to look, to sit up but got pushed back again.„I‘m here, darling. Don‘t worry. Now spread your legs and don‘t move. The next time, you‘ll be punished."





	Full

A hand stroked down his back, petted his hair before nails dug into his scalp, pulling him back by his hair until he leaned against a hard chest. A small chuckle came out of Sam while he kissed his neck.

„So good for me, such a good boy. No moving without permission. So good for me.“, Sam murmured. Then the hand in his hair disappeared and he got pushed down again on the mattress. A tap against his thigh told him to turn around. Not even before he finished a pillow was shoved under the small of his back for better access. Then nothing. Sam didn‘t touch him anymore, but he couldn‘t look up. Wasn‘t allowed to. And even if he had the permission, the blindfold prevented it.

„Sam?“, he asked trying to look, to sit up but got pushed back again.

„I‘m here, darling. Don‘t worry. Now spread your legs and don‘t move. The next time, you‘ll be punished.“

Clint nodded and whimpered slightly when he felt two slick fingers pressing against his hole.

„Please don‘t go… oh god!“, he moaned when the fingers pushed in. A kiss against his left thigh.

„No, darling. I‘m sorry. I should have told you what I‘m doing. You still up for it?“, Sam asked while pressing another finger into Clint.

„Yes. Just… don‘t go away.“, Clint answered and groaned when the fingers pressed against his prostate, forcing himself to stay still. 

„Never, darling. I will stop touching you for a moment, but I‘ll be back in a second.“, Sam promised and pulled the fingers out. Clint heard how Sam wiped his fingers somewhere before grabbing something. Then the touch returned, this time on his chest, just stroking. A small kiss pressed against his lips while something blunt pressed against his arse, pushing in. Clint whimpered, gripping the sheets. A ripping noise could be heard, then Sam was chuckling again.

„Sorry, Sam, sorry, don‘t stop, it‘s just good. So good.“, Clint whimpered while the toy pushed inside until it couldn‘t go any further.

„Nah, not stopping. But don‘t think I‘ll tell Tony exactly how the sheets got ripped.“, Sam said, undoubtedly with a grin. Clint really wished he could see it. Could see the mischief in Sam‘s eyes while he stroked across Clint‘s chest, sometimes scratching a bit. Could see the warm brown of Sam‘s eyes, burning with desire. A chaste kiss was pressed against his lips again before Sam bit his lower lip, eliciting another moan.

„I will now open you up, darling. Just a few pumps and the plug will be almost the same size as my dick. I tried it, it can go up until it‘s the size of my fist. Would you like that?“

Clint whimpered and hesitated. It sounded nice, but… he that was really big. Too big.

„Nah, not today.“, Sam answered for him and then Clint felt the first few pumps, feeling how his ass was being stretched. Not enough to be bigger than a few fingers, but still notable.

„Today, we‘re just playing with it. But I‘ll leave you like that for a bit, pump it up until it‘s a bit bigger than my cock. And then I will play with you a bit, okay?“

„Yes, please.“, Clint murmured, trying to stop himself from pressing himself against the plug. Then his nipple got pinched.

„Don‘t even think about it. If you‘re good I will allow you to move while I play with you. But if you move again without permission, I will pump the plug up and leave you here, fetching myself a nice thick dildo from the drawer and fuck myself with it until I come. You don‘t want that, do you?“

Clint pressed his eyes shut before taking a deep breath.

„No Sam. I don‘t want that. Please… please use me for your pleasure. It‘s just...“, he started and then fell silent. A hand caressed his cheek.

„It‘s just what, darling? I can take the blindfold off, we can stop. Just talk to me.“, Sam said, the steel from his voice from just a second ago gone without a trace. Clint felt a tear trickling into the blindfold.

„I don‘t know if I can keep my head still or my hands. May I… just one of them please.“

The hand on his cheek stayed but he felt the plug getting bigger again. Sam made a small humming noise, pretending to think about it. Clint knew that Sam already made the decision.

„You're allowed to move your head, darling. Leave your hands by your side.“, Sam commanded, moved his hand from Clint‘s cheek to his thigh and pumped the plug up again, pressing it effectively against his prostate. Clint screamed and let his head fall to the side, moaning when the plug got bigger again. He felt sweat trickling down his temple.

„God, you should see yourself. So beautiful. Three more pumps, think you can do that, darling?“, Sam asked, awe in his voice. Clint nodded, drawing in short gasps while he felt the first pump, then the second. And then the hand returned on his cheek, cradling him. But no kiss. At least not on his mouth. But a few kisses trailing up his thigh, ignoring his weeping cock completely.

„So beautiful.“, Sam repeated and then there was the last pump. Clint gasped, his head coming off from the sheets. So big, almost too big. As if Sam would push a finger into him next his cock while he fucked Clint.

„Wish I could keep you like this. Fucked open from the plug, sometimes opening you up even further. Watching you squirm. Let you beg to come.“, Sam whispered, mouth almost on Clint‘s cock, but still not touching. And then it was gone again. A frustrated sigh came out of Clint. Sam laughed and then Clint heard the popping sound of the lube being uncapped. He couldn’t concentrate on it, just feeling the plug shifting inside him. Would it feel very different if Sam gave it a few pumps more? 

„But first, I‘ll get my orgasm.“

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Clint Barton Bingo on Tumblr](https://clintbartonbingo.tumblr.com/), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> Written for the [MCU Kink Bingo on Tumblr](https://mcukinkbingo.tumblr.com/%22), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request, just let me know it there :)


End file.
